BEHIND ENEMY LINES: Whispers Of Fear Chapter 3
by schuyler-fox-dracul
Summary: Next Chapter


Schuyler Fox. Dracul Behind Enemy Lines: Whispers Of Fear© 2004

**Chapter 3: WATCH AND LEARN**

"_Halt die Schnauze...and stay right there_"

The screams of the three armed men, holding semi automatic machine guns and containing grenades in there bulky green protection pouches. There eyes dark, huge sleep bags laid under there dark eyes. Scars all over there faces, one of them wore a black beanie. Two of them stood over him the one to Chris' right had the black beanie as for the left soldier was a skinhead, and evil look...causing more fear to become visible through Chris' eyes.

Chris could feel nothing was about to be sweet talk, or anything good to come along. His eyes burning in fear as blood dripped from the left side of his head, a deep cut slip across his forehead, skin and blood mixed together, he could only wonder what was in store for him next.

He looked at the two Germans in his view, there broken language hitting his ears tightly as they tried to get through to him, but he already knew that he couldn't try anything to escape. His mind traveled slowly as they watched over him like a Hawk**. _Flashback..._**

His mind set on getting help and information about the terrorist he had just had a conversation to, the German terrorist that had blown an abandoned factory up. . .

He turned the knob on the front door, only to receive the butt of a semi automatic machine gun forced at his head, Hard.

The crack of the skull filed the room, as the skin split across, causing a huge amount of blood and agony to thrust out of control. Chris fell to floor, violently, his body thumping onto the hard floors, as he feels the pain crawl from his head down to his body. Crying in agony as he tried to look up before darkness threw him to the floor. **_Flashback fades..._**

Chris looks at them, a glare is placed from his sorrow look as he tried to see where the head commander of the soldiers had gone, before he feels that he was standing behind him, leaning back feeling that a pair of legs standing behind him as he crouched on the grounds. He gradually looked up to see him; a smirk crossed the German's face as he looked down at the young man. . .

He held out a videotape, a SONY video camera. Starting his way to the side of him catching the almost falling stand for the camera.

"We are going to let the whole world see how much of a failure Lieutenant

Chris Burnett is"

The German spoke as he looked at him, his face so serious and angry as he switched the camera on, and focused it on Chris, as he sat there, his legs out on the ground his palms helping his weight up as he felt the rush of pain run through his head. The blood was starting to become dry over his head, small splatters laid next to his left eye. He gave the camera a soft glare, as he knew that his parent would see it, knowing his mother will cry and worry so much she could commit suicide, He started to shiver. His face in sorrow as he watched the German's prepare for a Live capture for the news to show the whole world, he cleared his throat. He knew what they wanted but he couldn't give it to them he had no idea where it was nor who had the pictures.

"1...I don't know where the photo's are"

He struggled to let out, he bit his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly as pain rushed through him, and the stinging feeling of the cut being infected began to poor in.

"Whatever. . . But I bet you will change your mind and what you say when

You...

He stopped and nodded to the other two soldiers in the room, slightly nodding his head to the front door, obviously ordering them to leave. The two nod and salute slowly before heading outside. He turned back to Chris and glared.

" . . .. Till I what?"

He demanded an answer as he watched the German smile at him until the sound of scraping and crackly radio wav sound interrupt him. Chris jolts his head to the radio on. The table near him. The German kept smiling at him, making him furious. His

Adrenaline started to hammer inside him as well as a headache. Receiving the CB Radio in his hand he clicked it on and held it.. .the crackling sound eco through, letting a beat of silence fill the broken room. .

Chris dragged his ocean blue eyes up to see him listening to the German speaking in their little language. Chris began to get his witty ways back to him, as he tried to think positive, even though he knew it wasn't a positive situation.

Chris looked up at him. . .

"Ok...Make sure they don't get away...if they do, kill them"

Chris shot his head up; the first people he thought of were his parents he rushed to find out, as fear started to evolve quicker and thicker.

".. _What!What are you doing? _"

Chris yelled in demand of knowing who he had told the two soldiers to keep hostage as his eyes widen as he didn't receive an answer, his heart began to pound hard as he watched the German smile at him.

_"Who are you keeping Hostage?"_

Chris shouted!, furiously as his neck began to cover red with the anger he kept inside but his fear rose harder as he hoped so hard it wasn't his parents, hoping his parents aren't in any harm because of himself.

_"Halt die Schnauze!"_

The German yelled in anger and Rage as he looked down at Chris and turned off the CB Radio quickly slamming it down onto the table, causing Chris to jump at the thud beside him. The silence began to fill the room ... the sun started to fall as the cold, painful day slowly went to an end. Was this a good thing...or was it just going to get worse? Chris sat there and let the pain rub against him as his mind traveled to his parents hoping they were alive and well...

He looked down at his knees that lay before him. he pondered hard on how and if was going to get out of this mess. Is this all because he took a flight over Bosnia and took photo's revealing a dark secret?...was it all because he didn't listen to Stackhouse...Was Stackhouse's death all because of him, if he didn't leave him would Stackhouse still be alive...Would he be alive?. Chris filled his aching mind with these questions, Questions of the past.

Soon Chris' thoughts are rudely interrupted as the shivering sound of a clicking and beeping on a camera shoots his attention.

He focuses his highly intense blue eyes up to the red light as it flicked on and off for two minutes, loading. Ready for the LIVE video for the world to see. Chris didn't care what the world thought or will think after they see this, or when they are watching it. All Chris cared about was his safety of his mother and father...where they safe?...he has no idea!.

The German stared at him, a scar from the top of his forehead traveled to the top right end of his eye brow. He glared at him with his deep green eyes and took his eyes to the buttons on he camera as it gave its sign of completion, to roll the camera ready!.

"Now Chris...

He began before he have himself a lightened face as he nodded, remembering something. He jumped over to the CB Radio and clicked it on, the crackling sound echoed the room.

"Get over here, Soldier"

He demanded, before disconnecting the call, he replied something else in German and threw the Radio on the table once again causing the thud on the table beside the frightened Chris.

Chris now felt his heart beginning to pound hard, as the door slammed open. The Soldier who wore the black cotton beanie walked in and stood in front of his commander and saluted slowly.

The commander directed the soldier where to stand with his eyes and slowly went back to the camera. He was ready to roll and get the show on fire!


End file.
